


ST4: Beyond Hawkins

by YankeesSuck



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YankeesSuck/pseuds/YankeesSuck
Summary: My version of Season 4.Starts shortly after season 3 and is set in the months after the Byers and Eleven leave Hawkins. Follows the split up party through their first year of high school and a returning enemy. Will contain original characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Kamchatka Russia

“So the American has finally decided to talk?” asked a Soviet General. “Take me to him” he spoke in Russian.

He and a couple soldiers walked their way through the dark and depressing prison until they made their way to a certain cell. One of the soldiers opened up the cell and let him in. 

An aging man with gray hair, unshaven face and still fit, looked up at him from the dirty floor of his cell.

“So you finally have something to say huh? What do you have for me, Martin?”

Madison, Illinois. August 1985

“Hey Sweetheart wake up.” She heard Joyce say softly. She sat up and saw she was still in the U-Haul on the road after hours of driving. 

“Where are we?” She asked. “Not too far from Madison, I saw a sign a little ways back.” Joyce replied, looking in the mirror to see Jonathan and Will still behind them. 

She looked back to see Eleven looking out the window, “I know moving was hard, it is for all of us. It was home for so long but we just needed a fresh new start.”

“I didn’t want to leave.” She quietly said.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t want to leave Mike, Will didn’t want to leave the rest of the kids and Jonathan didn’t want to leave Nancy.” 

“Did you want to leave?” Joyce stopped to think at this, she thought about back at the bunker when she asked Hop on that date. Would she still have left if something happened with him? Or rather if nothing happened to him. She could still see him, just giving that look for her to shut that machine down.

“Joyce?”

“Um, like I said. I think we just needed a new start.” 

They rode in silence for a bit longer until they finally spotted a welcome sign for their new town. They briefly drove by the main part of town, which was a typical small american town, reminding them of Hawkins. 

They drove through some of the Suburbs and got to their new home, a white two floor suburban home, with 4 beds and two bathrooms. Joyce managed to get it for a pretty decent amount considering her old job and money from the old house. 

Joyce and Jonathan parked in the driveway and all of them got out. “Well guys why don’t we take a look inside?” 

They went inside and took a brief tour of the home and claimed their rooms. “Hey kids, let's start moving stuff in!” she called over to them.

She saw Jonathan and El move out the door to get started but noticed Will wasn’t coming out. She looked through some of the rooms before she saw him standing and looking out the window.

“You okay bud?” She asked quietly.

Will turned slowly with tears in his eyes and looked at her. “Why did we have to leave Mom? Why’d we have to leave all my friends behind?” 

“Oh dear.” She came up to him and hugged him, “I know how hard it must be for you, but we just needed a new start, after all we have gone through these last couple of years. I know you miss your friends, but that won’t mean you won’t make new ones, you’re a kind and nice kid Will.” 

“Okay Mom.” He sniffled.

Hawkins

“Mike?” Lucas yelled as he burst into his room. 

He grumbled and leaned up from his bed, “The hell Lucas?” He rubbed his eyes.

“Why are you napping? C’mon they should be at their new house already.” 

“Okay okay I’m coming.” They rushed outside while Mike’s Mom was making something for dinner and his Dad napping with Holly on his chair. 

He got his bike and saw Max on her skateboard. “Is all the Wheelers do is nap?” She sarcastically asked him getting a chuckle from Lucas. “Let’s just go guys.” 

Mike has just been in a bad mood since they left, he just went home and went to bed when they drove away, not feeling like doing anything. Just thinking about how he could’ve spent his time better with El and Will, maybe not breaking up with her or having Will storm off during that D&D game. 

They rode over to Dustin, at his creation, Cerebro to try and contact them, as they should’ve been at their new town, Madison, in the middle of Illinois. The radio was still on the same hill that overlooks the now ruined Starcourt Mall.

“About goddamn time you guys got here.” Dustin said to them as they walked towards the radio.

“Have you contacted them at all?” Max asked. 

“I tried Will for like 15 minutes, I’ve been trying El for about five.” He responded as he messed with the frequency on the radio. “Here, why don’t you try her Mike? She’s gonna pick up for you.” He took the radio from Dustin and tried it. 

“Hey El you there?” All they heard was static. “El this is Mike, are you there El?” More static.

“Goddammit!” Dustin yelled. “Mike?” 

They turned and looked back at the radio, “El?” 

“Hi Mike.” She responded. “Is everybody there?” 

“Yeah, all of us are here, where’s Will?” 

“He’s been in his room since we stopped moving stuff. I think he’s sad.” 

“Yeah, Will probably took it the hardest out of all of us.” Lucas agreed. 

“Y’know I thought you would’ve taken it the hardest Wheeler, I thought you wouldn’t be able to be away from El.” Max said, with El giving a small giggle from the other side of the radio.

“It’s not like we haven’t been separated before, we were kept apart for 353 days by, y’know.” He stopped there, Hop was still a pretty sore subject for everyone, especially El.

They sat in silence for a minute until Max finally said something, “So how's the new town, uh Madison El?” 

“It seems nice here, it’s really pretty. It’s small and reminds me of Hawkins.”

“You’re gonna have to tell us what it’s like at school there, let me know if anyone’s an asshole to you.” Max, Lucas and Dustin rolled their eyes, they obviously don’t think Mike could stand up to a bully without help from El’s powers.

“I’ll be fine Mike, uh Will’s Mom is calling me to dinner.”

“Alright El.” Mike said, “talk to you tomorrow, same time?” 

“Yeah, talk to you soon guys! I love you Mike.” 

“Love you too El.”

“Love you too El?” Lucas asked, snickering. Along with Max and Dustin.

“Yeah, so what?” He asked. He looked over at Dustin, “I don’t wanna see you laughing, ‘Dusty Bun.”’

Everyone laughed, “Tell you what, why don’t we settle this at the arcade, it’s not too late yet.” Max said.

“Hell yeah,” Dustin practically yelled, “I still wanna best your damn score at dig dug.” He said as he got up.

Everyone got up to leave as Mike still sat there looking at the radio, thinking about how much he misses Eleven, “Wheeler you coming?” He heard Max yell over to him, “Yeah, yeah I’m coming!” He replied and got up slowly to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later, Madison Illinois, September 1st 1985

Joyce and Jonathan had just finished making breakfast, eggs, bacon and eggos when Will and El finally came out of their rooms. “How’re you doing kids?” 

“Good Mom.” Will replied cheerfully. “I wonder what schools gonna be like, it really is a fresh start.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Jonathan replied, “after a while you’ll know who you want to and who you don’t wanna spend time around.” 

“Like Steve Harrington?” They all laughed and dig into their breakfast. 

“You did a great job on your makeup El, you’re getting much better.” Joyce said, getting a smile from El. She and Joyce has been spending time together practicing new ways for her to put on makeup, as all she knew about putting on makeup was from Kali back in Chicago.

“What will the kids be like?” El asked everyone at the table. Joyce decided to say something first, “You’ll meet kind kids to be around, like your friends back in Indiana, but you will meet people that’ll give you trouble, make sure you tell us if you ever need help dear.” 

“Your opinion of people could also change,” Jonathan brought up, “when everything began a few years ago, Nancy thought of me as a freak loner. Now her and I are a couple.” 

Will also had something to add, “You’ll be fine El, we’ll get through together, alright?” Will gave her a smile, getting one back. 

They finished up their breakfast and got in Jonathan’s car to get to school, Madison High School wasn’t too far away from their new home, it only took them about five minutes to get there. Jonathan found a parking space and they walked into the school together. 

The school was a typical high school made of bricks with a clock tower. Above the front door hung a banner welcoming students to their first day with a cartoon of a American soldier in the revolutionary war, the mascot of the school which is the Patriots. 

Jonathan split off from them shortly after getting inside, he wanted to see if there was some kind of photography club leaving Will and El walking the halls.

“So likes like we got different classes and a different home room but we got lunch together and last block too. So see you until then… Jane?” Will awkwardly said to her. Joyce decided that it’d be a good idea for El’s real name to be used, as using her number could be a bad idea if someone were to look for her.

“Okay, see you Will.” El walked through the halls, getting a few looks from people, mostly boys. They’ll be very disappointed to hear however that she’s taken.

She got to her home room, Ms. Sherry and sat down in a desk towards the back of the room. About a minute later the bell rang and everyone started coming in. She noticed some louder boys wearing jackets with a big ‘M’ on it or ‘football’ sit towards the front. Last to come in was a blond girl, who surveyed the room before setting on the seat to the left of El.

The teacher had started speaking when the girl decided to say something. “I’ve never seen you here before, are you new here?” She whispered. El shook her head, yes at her. “My makes Meghan, what’s yours?” 

El hesitated for a second before she could accidentally say El. “Jane.” 

“Nice to meet you Jane.” Meghan smilies. The bell rung and everybody got up to head for their first class. “Where’re you headed?” She asked.

“I’m headed to… algebra.” She said taking a look through her schedule. 

“Wait really?” Meghan asked, “oh we got the same teacher!” Meghan excitedly said.

They started walking down the hall together, with Meghan clinging right to her side. “It’s always fun to have someone new here, things can get pretty boring when our school isn’t playing football. Who’d you move here with Jane?”

El didn’t really expect to meet someone like her this quickly, she talks a lot compared to everybody back in Hawkins, she’s been saying more to her than Mike sometimes says to her, it helps that her and Mike make out a lot. “Uh, good friend of my Dad’s family adopted me and I moved here with Will, who’s the same age as us and Jonathan, who’s a senior.” She replied slowly, still trying to get used to talking like everyone else.

“Huh, can’t wait to meet Will. And looks like we’re here.” She pointed at a certain classroom, inside was a bunch of posters with a lot of symbols and numbers on them. The class is taught by a middle aged teacher named Mr. Andrews. El and Meghan once again sat in seats next to each other and Mr. Andrews got started with class. He introduced himself and gave a summary about what they are going to do during the semester. He then passed out a paper to test out their knowledge. 

El tried working on it as best as she could and after ten minutes Meghan noticed she was having trouble. “How’re you doing on this Jane?” 

She looked down at her paper, “I’m stuck here on this problem.” Meghan helped her out as best as she could without getting caught by Mr. Andrews. When everyone was done Mr. Andrews went around collecting the papers giving the girls an opportunity to talk. 

Meghan leaned over to her. “I’m sorry if this makes me sound like an asshole, but have you ever really taken a math class before?” El stopped to think, she only really ever studied from textbooks with a bit of help from Hopper, and more recently Joyce. So she decided to be honest with Meghan.

“I… actually have never been to school before.” El said quietly. “Seriously?” Meghan surprisingly said a little too loudly. “Why?” 

“My Dad never really allowed me to go.” She once again responded quietly. Of course Brenner never allowed her to go to school or give her an actual education, and Hopper had her at the cabin at all times and attempted to give her some type of homeschooling, but he was busy a lot and wasn’t a great teacher when it came to the actual subjects.

Meghan was quiet for a moment, she didn’t know what to say, “Jeez… I’m sorry he wouldn’t, if you ever need any help I’ll help you out okay?” El was surprised by her response. “Thanks Meghan.” She responded, giving her a smile. 

The teacher only talked for the rest of class, when the class ended the two girls split up to go to their different classes. El went and got to her next class, history with a teacher named Mr. Adams, a teacher in his late 20s. 

Once again she sat in the back of the room, quietly sitting at a desk waiting for class to start. When class filled up and started, Mr. Adams assigned everyone to a certain desk, moving El to the 3rd row down from Mr. Adam’s desk. She got the seat next to a window on her right and to her left was a boy. He had brown curly hair that went down his neck, and was wearing a Chicago Bears shirt. 

Of course, he began to talk to her. “You’re the new girl aren’t you?” She gave him a nod, “The name’s Josh.”

“Jane.” 

They sat quietly for a minute. “You uh, like the town?” He asked breaking the silence. 

“It’s alright.” She told him.

Josh nodded and looked down at his desk. “Well, there’s a football game on Friday. I’m gonna be playing on it, but you should think about coming. It’s really fun and you’ll meet a lot of people here at school.” 

“Okay, maybe.”

For the third time in the day, the teacher just talked about a whole segment of class until he passed out a pre-test to the class in order to test out their knowledge. She got through it as best as she could, it was a little confusing at times and she didn’t know what answer to put down. But she managed to get through it alright.

She then went to her last class before lunch, which was science. It was a bit rough, she didn’t know much about what they were talking about and she thought so much about how nice it would be to have her friends in that class, Mike and Dustin especially. She noticed that everyone was talking to a boy named Jackson, boys and girls.

Finally it ended and she was free for the short period of time they had for lunch. She made her way over to the cafeteria, which was pretty big compared to that one where she had her first kiss with Mike. She got her lunch and took a look through the cafeteria and saw Meghan chatting with a group of girls at one table, and Josh at a table with a bunch of guys including Jackson. She finally found Will and Jonathan, who were sitting at a table alone near the back and she made her way over to them. She wasn’t too far when she heard Jackson yell over to her.

“Hey New Girl!” She turned at looked at them. Jackson turned to Josh to ask what her name was. “Jane! Why don’t you come sit with us!” He said, with a big smirk on his face. Everybody at the table laughed except for Josh, who just focused on his lunch. 

El ignored them and made her way to Jonathan and Will. “Well, they’re gonna be disappointed to learn that you’re taken by a boy who has never played a sport in his life.” Will told her, she let out a little giggle.

“You’re one to talk.” Jonathan managed to say through his laughs. They all started laughing again, not as much for Will though of course.

“So who have you met so far Jane?” Jonathan asked. “A girl named Meghan, she’s really kind. And a boy named Josh.” 

“Josh?” They both asked. 

“He’s sitting over there with all those boys.” 

“Huh.” Jonathan thought. “When I went to go join photography they told me a bit about kids here. That one kid who tried talking to you, Jackson, he’s a phenom Football player and he’s only a freshman like us. The jock type of guys who play sports basically seem to own the school.” For someone who was a freshman, Jackson is pretty big. He’s at least 6 feet tall and pretty muscular and is already being considered to take over as the starting quarterback.

Will chuckled, “I’m sure Mike isn’t gonna like to hear that someone kinda hit on you.”

Hawkins High School. Same Day

The remaining party was all sat at the same table at lunch, Max and Lucas next to each other of course and Mike was sitting next to Dustin. Of course nobody was sitting at the table next to them.

“I thought they’d say High School would be different compared to Middle School.” Dustin uttered in a bit of boredom. 

“It’s literally the first day, at least wait like a week or something and then say what it’s like.” Max responded, trying to keep a conversation going. 

“You know, what I’m gonna miss is Mr. Clarke. He was always good to us.” The party all nodded in agreement with Mike.

“Yeah,” Lucas said. “He was always nice and willing to help even when he was told about a new species being discovered.” He stared right at Dustin.

“Shut up. Dart was always good to me.”

“Yeah and he ate your cat and would’ve eaten us.” 

“Shut up, both of you.” Mike tried to get them to stop before they get into an argument, or a worse one at least.” 

“How do you guys think El’s doing?” Max suddenly blurted out to get to a different topic.

“I hope she’s met some nice kids, her and Will. They’re gonna need more than each other to get through school together.” Mike responded.

“She’ll have no problem with that.” Said Max. “I’m sure she’s gonna have guys looking at her.” She said smirking.

“What do you mean?” Mike stammered.

“We can all agree that El is pretty right?” They all nodded. “Well it’s also inevitable that some dude is gonna hit on her somehow.” 

“If that happens I swear to god I’ll”- 

“Relax Wheeler.” Max interrupted Mike before he could get angrier. “I mean she’s strong, she’ll be fine. Besides she’ll never dump you for another guy, that’s for sure.” 

“Alright.” Mike calmly said. “I’m just worried someone will hurt her.”

Kamchatka Russia. July 1985

“I never got your name.” Brenner turned to the General.

“Nikolai Kazatkov.” He replied. “Stop here for a second.” Brenner and Kazatkov stopped in the middle of the hall, along with a six soldier escort. 

“I want to go over his file again with you.” He flipped into the folder on Brenner and his experiments. “So we have identified this prisoner as Subject 07, or Patrick as he has been going by as an alias.” There was a photo in the file on him, a white young man, with black hair and clean shaven who looks like he’s straight out of college. 

Kazatkov began listing the information on the prisoner. “Age 25, was born with unknown parents and immediately sent to Hawkins Lab to be experimented on. Has had telekinetic abilities since he was 4, after a failed experiment he was turned over to the CIA when he was 15. Since then he had been used in multiple operations by the CIA, most recently in Afghanistan against the Soviets.” 

Kazatkov flipped another page. “Here’s some of our notes. He has been working with Afghan resistance on behalf of the United States for the last five years. Has been involved in multiple attacks resulting in the deaths of nearly 1,000 soldiers and causing a lot of damage to our equipment. Lastly, during his capture he killed 24 men, wounding 5 and caused severe damage to 2 vehicles used in the mission to capture him. Anything else to add?”

Brenner nodded. “I’m afraid it’s very unlikely that he will help us. If we nurse him back to health he’ll be powerful enough to make an escape attempt.” 

“So what do you suggest?” Kazatkov asked.

“Subject 11 is weaker than him at present, but she also has other abilities in addition to telekinesis and undisputedly has the potential to become more powerful than him.” 

“So you suggest we capture her?” 

“I do, in the meantime we can prepare for the equipment to keep her in captivity.” 

“Sounds like a plan, why don’t we discuss with him how we’ll dispose of him?” Kazatkov smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are/will enjoy the new characters I came up with. I have something planned for Seven/Patrick which may not make sense, but is the way I want to advance the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamchatka Russia. 

Two soldiers opened the door very slowly and enter into the room first, their weapons drawn to Seven. They motioned to allow Brenner and Kazatkov in.

Seven’s arms was changed to the roof and had a bag over his head. They weren’t going to take any risks with him.

Brenner stepped ahead of Kazatkov, close to Seven. “Do you recognize my voice?” He examines Seven, he was skinny from a lack of food, as they didn’t want him to recharge and get his strength back. He had blood on the bag on his head, presumably from beatings for the same reason. He even had a shirt on to keep him warm and too hide any scars. 

“Pa…?” Seven quietly spoke, “Why and how the hell are you here?”

“You’ve grown up since I last saw you Seven, the Soviets got their hands on me and have given me the opportunity to continue my research.” Brenner kneeled down to him.

Seven sighed under his bag, “That’s nice.” He said sarcastically.

“Unfortunately that doesn’t involve you, I’m sorry Seven.” 

He sighed again, “Yep, I didn’t think it would. So how am I gonna go? Bullet to the head right now? A beating to death, worse?” 

Brenner and Kazatkov gave each other a grin.

Madison High School. September 5th 1985

Things have finally started to ramp up at school, Mr. Andrews has the class doing more and more practice. For El it wasn’t a bad thing, it got her more and more used to doing it. 

“What’re you doing later Jane?” She looked up from her paper to talk to Meghan.

“Nothing.”

Meghan nodded. “Today’s the football team’s opening game at the field near here. I was wondering if you wanted to go with my friends and I, do you?” 

El thought about it for a second. “Can Will come?” 

“Of course!” Meghan said almost immediately. “I’m sure you’ll love it. Nearly everybody in town and school goes to the games.”

She nodded at her. Hopper told her a little about football a couple times when he was watching. She hasn’t fully understood the game yet but it really did seem fun. She even saw a lot of the boys, including Jackson and Josh of course, wearing what she was told was a jersey, a uniform basically for the day. They were navy blue with red and white stripes on the sleeves and collars along with big white numbers with a red outline on them on the front, back and shoulders of the jersey.

In history she took the opportunity to ask Josh something about football. Josh of course was wearing his jersey over a long sleeve shirt. 

“So in football…” Josh turned to look at her, “what do you do?”

“What do I do?” He asked to reiterate the question. El gave him a nod. 

Josh leaned back into his chair. “Well on the team, I’m mainly play as a running back.”

“Running back?” She doesn’t really know the positions.

“Basically sometimes I take the ball and I try to run it up the field into what’s called an end zone to try to score points for the team. I also sometimes play as a wide receiver, who catches the ball thrown from the quarterback.” 

“What’s a quarterback?”

Josh chuckled. El looked down, a little hurt which Josh noticed. “It’s alright, I’m sorry. The quarterback’s job is to lead the offense and he throws the ball most of the time to receivers, when they get tackled down, the team moves to that spot and their main goal is to get to what’s called the end zone and score points.” 

“Who’s the quarterback?” 

“Jackson is.” 

El started laughing which confused Josh. 

He chuckled again, “What?” 

“I have another question.”

Hawkins High School. Same date.

Mike sat in his chair, constantly tapping his foot and staring at the clock, eagerly waiting to get out of class. Finally the bell rang and he practically ran his way out of class to meet the rest of the party at the front of the school by the bike racks.

They planned all week for today, they were gonna spend some time at the arcade then head to Cerebro to check in on Will and El, then they were going to watch a movie at Mike’s courtesy of Steve and Robin.

“How the hell?” Everyone was already at the racks waiting for him. 

“Even though there’s no El to make out with you’re still somehow late!” Max said to him when he got to his bike. 

“Yeah, yeah I don’t wanna hear it.” 

The arcade was a blast. They managed to just forget about school and everything and spend time with each other. They spent a couple hours just playing the games together while Max and Dustin were too busy dueling each other for the top spot in Dig Dug. Mike jumped from game to game, enjoying pretty good performances in games like Galaga and getting his ass kicked in Dragon’s Lair. 

When they ran out of money they headed out to Cerebro to say a quick hello to Will and El. As they had all been busy with school and haven’t really talked since a couple days before school began.

Dustin was trying to tune in while the rest of the party eagerly waited until either one of them picked up. Mike was waiting most of all to talk to her for obvious reasons. 

“El, Will are you there? It’s us pick up.” Dustin kept saying until finally someone returned his message. 

“Dustin? This is Jonathan what’s up?” 

“Hey Jonathan, is Will or El there?” Mike replied.

“Sorry, they’re not around.” 

“What?” Asked Mike disappointed. “Where are they?”

“They got invited to go to a football game tonight.” 

Football? Who watches football besides middle aged men? Mike thought. 

“Before you guys go, Mike could you do me a favor and say hi to Nancy and tell her I uh, miss her?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Thanks. See you guys.” 

“Bye Jonathan.” They all said into Cerebro. 

Everyone got up to leave except Max and Mike. Mike was sitting and looking at the radio, obviously disappointed that El wasn’t around.

“It’s okay Mike. It’s not like she’s ignoring you.” 

“Yeah I know.” 

“Well,” Max got up, “we got some movies to watch at your house so c’mon. 

“Alright.” Mike got up to follow her.

Memorial Field, Madison Illinois. Same day.

El sat in the back seat, looking at the houses as they drove through the neighborhood on their way over to the school. Will was in front with Joyce who is driving them to the game.

“I remember going to games like these.” Said Joyce. “It was always a blast to go with them, great opportunity to spend time with people.” 

“You went to football games in High School?” Asked Will.

Joyce chuckled. “There wasn’t much else to do at the time in Hawkins. We got up to all sorts of mayhem.” 

“Mayhem like getting involved with government experiments?” Everyone in the car laughed at Will’s joke. Things have lightened up a bit since they moved. School definitely helped to provide a distraction from the events during the summer.

“You know El… Hop played football in high school.” 

“Really?” She perked up.

“Yeah, he played a little in a couple games as a linebacker. He was pretty good at it.” 

“Why didn’t he play more.” 

Joyce started laughing. “Because he wasn’t exactly a.. model student, so they kicked him off the team.” 

El and Will started laughing too. “What do you mean?” 

“Well he skipped a pretty good amount, so he could make out with girls and smoked cigarettes.” 

This got El laughing so hard that her gut started to hurt. Specifically the make out with girls part was hilarious, because of how he always freaked out about her and Mike making out and the infamous three inch minimum. 

“Well looks like we’re here.” Said Joyce. “You two enjoy yourselves okay?” 

“We will Mom.” Will replied.

She dropped them off at the curb not too far from the field. The street was crowded with cars and people going to the game. 

“So where she’d want to meet?” Asked Will. 

“She said she’d be by the gate.” Meghan got El all excited for this, she had never been to anything like this before. 

They walked over, navigating their way through the big crowd until they heard a familiar voice calling for them. “Jane! Will!” They turned and saw Meghan with a group of some other kids, boys and girls. 

“Didn’t think I’d find you in this crowd.” greeted Meghan. “Place is a madhouse.”

“So should we find seats or something? Will asked her, looking to get out of the crowd. 

“Yeah, I think we should.”

Kamchatka Russia. July 1985

Two soldiers dragged Seven by his arms while Brenner and Kazatkov followed behind them with their escort of even more soldiers.

Eventually they got to their destination, a caged in section of a room with a metal door on the other end. Before they put Seven into the room, Kazatkov motioned to a scientist and had him take out a syringe and injected Seven with some sort of green substance. “What the hell?” Seven responded to the painful injection, “To make the fight fair.” The General said with a big smirk to his face. Finally two soldiers picked Seven up again and put him into the cage and took his chains and bag off.

Seven got up slowly and saw the horror of the room in front of him, blood, scattered pieces of flesh and bones and torn apart bodies of prisoners right in front of him. He turned to face Brenner and Kazatkov? The hell is this?” The lights in the room started flickering and behind him the metal door opened to reveal some sort of creature walking slowly towards him out of a dark room containing even more gore inside of it. “Jesus H. Christ.” muttered Seven.

“Everyone place your bets!” Exclaimed Kazatkov. Brenner was concentrating on Seven and the Demogorgan, curious of the fight about to begin. 

The standoff between Seven and the Demogorgan ended when it charged at Seven, it’s mouth open and Seven pushed it up and into the wall right above the door came out of it. The Demogorgan got up and seemed to look at Seven in surprise. It charged once again at Seven but before he could react the Demogorgan grabbed him and threw him into the cage wall. Just before the Demogorgan attempted to land a punch on him but he was able to dodge, pushing it away once more.

“Interesting.” said Brenner, still heavily concentrated on the fight. 

“What?”

“The first time the creature attempted to charge at Subject 07, it charged at him with it’s claws drawn and it’s mouth open. However it isn’t once it saw him use his abilities. It’s almost like it’s trying to take him alive.”

“What for?”

“I don’t know.”

The fight kept going on and on. Seven attempted to push the Demogorgan and tear it apart with the pure strength of his abilities. But he couldn’t seem to hurt it all that much. The demogorgon couldn’t seem to achieve it’s speculated objective, no matter how much it tried to it couldn’t knock out or get any good hits on Seven, the two were stuck in a stalemate. 

Seven was starting to get fatigued, blood was pouring from his nose at that point from the use of his powers, he had to defeat it somehow before it could take advantage of Seven getting tired. With virtually no other ideas, Seven picked up all the bones and threw it at the charging creature. Like all his other attacks it failed. “Shit!” the Demogorgan grabbed Seven, when some sort of black dust gathered all around them as the Demogorgan slammed Seven into the ground with the lights in the room furiously flickering on and off. 

When the lights came back on after a brief moment. Seven and the Demogorgan were gone with no traces.  
“What the hell just happened? Where are they?” yelled Kazatkov, as he barked orders to his men getting them into the room. 

“They’re in the creature’s home now.” Brenner simply replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who won? The Demogorgan or Seven? Will he be able to come back and defeat it?
> 
> Also decided on a use for that green substance Steve and Dustin saw in S3, as we got no explanation for it.
> 
> All of the actual story will be with Seven until later chapters. The other POVs are mostly building up to the climax of the story, so stay tuned for the long haul!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Department of Energy, Washington DC. July 27th 1985

Doctor Sam Owens sat at his desk overlooking some paperwork he had for the day. Ever since Hawkins Lab closed the government had him doing regular work anyone else in the department would do, however if anything came up regarding the Lab and its experiments his first priority would be that, such as the whole incident involving the Russians earlier in the month.

“Got some more papers for you here Doctor” His secretary came in. 

“Thank you Helen.” 

The papers were more of the same. Stuff regarding energy projects around the country and high energy readings across the world, mostly from countries like the Russians trying to get better nukes to wipe out the world with. However the last paper was a letter which caught his eye. 

Central Intelligence Agency

Dear Dr. Samuel Owens.

I have been informed that you still hold all information related to Hawkins Lab and it’s experiments, specifically on Human Test Subjects performed by Dr. Martin Brenner. 

I’m sure you are aware of Subject 07 or as we call him over here “Patrick”, who was turned over to the CIA so we could make use of his abilities in our operations around the world. The latest for him to be assigned to was being embedded with Mujahideen in their fight against the Soviets. However a week ago we were informed that the Soviet Military made an assault on the group he was with, nearly all of the Rebels were killed however 07 was unaccounted for. We have reason to believe that he has been taken into captivity by the Soviet Union. 

In addition to his capture, it is likely that information on former subjects 007, 008, and 011 have been compromised by the Soviets. Please make sure that files on these three are still under your possession and secure. Please respond as soon as you know.

Lincoln Rhodes, CIA

“Goddammit.” Owens simply muttered as he got up.

Memorial Field, Madison Illinois. September 5th 1985

The game so far had been good. Madison was ahead of their opponent of the night Lincoln High School 21-10 and the experience of being apart of a big and loud crowd of a high school football game has been a cool experience for El and also Will. 

Halftime approached and the three decided to head to the concession stand during the break. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Will motioned over to them. 

“Okay, why don’t I introduce you to some other people Jane.” Meghan said. El hasn't really had met any other new people besides Meghan and Josh.

The two walked over to a couple of girls congregating over by the gate where the team went through when halftime began. 

“Hey guys!” She greeted them. 

“Hey Meghan!” One of them, a blond girl replied.

“This is Jane, the new girl I’ve been telling you about.” 

“I’m Cassie.” The blonde girl introduced to her.

“Maddie.” Another one of the girls said, a brunette.

“And I’m Amy” an asian girl said.

El just stood there and quietly replied “Hi guys.” 

“So where’d you come from?” asked Maddie. “We heard you came from that weird town over in Indiana.”

“Yeah, Hawkins.” El doesn’t really want to talk about Hawkins with anyone who isn’t from Hawkins. “It’s weird there.”

Cassie touched El’s hair. “You gotta tell me what you’re doing with your hair, looks great on you!” El smiled, she loved having hair. It makes her look good which makes her feel good. Plus it’s also warmer than being clean shaven like she used to be years ago.

“Yeah, I bet your hair will get you a boyfriend. Worked for Maddie.” said Amy. “Hey! That’s not nice!” Maddie jokingly said back. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she does get one though, Jane’s so pretty!” They were making El blush at this point, not even Max says stuff like this. Though she isn’t the type of girl to talk like this. 

“Have you seen any boys you like here Jane?” Cassie asked. “I heard you were talking to Josh a lot. He’s pretty cute, good at football too.” Josh was doing pretty good in the game, he managed to score a rushing touchdown and people were cheering a ton whenever he did something so that must’ve meant he was doing good. 

“I have a boyfriend.” Jane simply answered.

“What?” they all exclaimed in surprise. “Who? Someone here in Madison?” Maddie asked.   
“No way.” said Amy. “She’s been here for like a week, nobody can get a boyfriend in a week.” Ironic considering it wasn’t too long in between when Mike and the other boys found her in the forest and when Mike and her kissed.

“He’s back in Hawkins.” she continued to talk quietly.

“What’s he like?” Meghan asked. But before El could reply the football team burst out of their locker room and back onto the field led by Jackson and Josh also close by in the front. Bystanders included the boys cheered them on as they ran by. 

“Go Jackson!” Maddie yelled. Meghan got close to whisper to El. “She’s dating Jackson by the way.” 

“What’s up guys?” They turned and saw Will there, finally out of the bathroom. “Hey Will.” Meghan quickly greeted. “Who are you?” Amy asked.

“I’m Will, I live with Jane.”

They all nodded. “Well I guess we should go back to the bleachers.” Meghan looked over at the bleachers which were filling up the closer it got to halftime being over.

The entire night Madison was playing great, the team has scored 3 touchdowns by Jackson passing for two of them and Josh running one in. The coach is putting a lot of trust in the two of them with their talent.

The third quarter began with Lincoln possession, with a five minute drive they manage to pass the ball into the end zone and make the extra point to make it 21-17. The next drive the Madison offense takes the ball into the red zone only to lose it to an interception with a dismayed crowd watching. Lincoln once again goes across the field and scores once again to take the lead at 24-21. In the fourth quarter Madison is unable to do anything and are forced to punt the ball back. Luckily a now hot Lincoln offense is held to a field goal, extending their lead to 27-21.

With five minutes left in the game, Jackson and Josh took the field to save their team in their home opener. With a couple of passes and rushes, they managed to get a few yards away from the end zone on their third down. With an anxious crowd watching, Josh took the ball from Jackson and ran it in for a touchdown with time running out. The crowd went ecstatic. The game was now tied at 27 and Madison just had to make the extra point and they win the game.

Madison’s special team got ready for the kick with everybody watching nervously, the Kicker got ready for his kick and hit it perfectly to give Madison the win.

“We won! We won!” Meghan jumped around excitedly along with everybody else. El was moving around ecstatically and hugged Will and Meghan in the moment. She couldn’t ask for a better start to the school year.

Unknown Location. July 1985

The sky was a dark blue, it was dark out and visibility was low and the air hard to breathe. Seven got up to survey his surroundings, next to him was the Demogorgan ripped to pieces. He looked around and all he saw was nothing. It was familiar surroundings, the trees and ruined cars confirmed he was in America, but there’s nothing around. The place is dead.

Tired and exhausted from his battle, Seven sat on a pile of rubble to rest, one of them being a chunk with a sign saying “Starcourt”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done, been busy with school and I got stuck at ideas of what to write. I deleted about 700 words in this chapter because it was a ridiculous amount of filler but here we are!


End file.
